theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doros
Doros, the Goliath Paladin "Grrrrrrrr....” - Doros Doros (shortened from Doroski) is a male Goliath Paladin of Avan, Captain of the Lower Districts of Alivast, and close ally to Brorc Bronze-Fang. Doros doesn't talk a lot and tends to use his huge stature and size to intimidate those who interact with him. Despite his calm and quiet nature Doros will act instinctively. For example, upon meeting the cursed Task, Doros grabbed and cured the Kobold without being asked, or asking first. This act caused Borky to dislike Doros. However, after repeated meetings, social interaction, and killing some were-rats together, Doros has become one of The Unexpectables most devoted companions and a very close friend. Doros' past was once shrouded in mystery due to his quiet nature, but more has come to light as of late. He was seemingly abandoned by his herd, ending up at the bottom of a ravine with a broken arm. He was discovered by Corner, a Kobold who contemplated eating him, but decided against it and took him into her clutch. He discovered the Avan Clergy through his mother's gold-trade, and left the clutch do join their ranks. Eventually, he ended up in Alivast and became a high-ranking officer of the guard. Relationships Brorc Bronze-Fang Doros works directly under Brorc's Paladin order. Task Doros seems to have his eyes out for Task and his well-being. Doros sees Kobolds as family, as he was raised by them after he left his original herd under unshared circumstances. As such, he took a liking to Task immediately. During the Alivast festival, Task and Doros were able to bond over Doros' problems with romance. Doros also appreciated Task's willingness to help out the city guard with some minor casework and his offer to provide similar assistance in the future. Doros gave Task a notice for an archery instructor position as a token of gratitude. At the Harvest Festival, Task met Doros' mother Corner for the first time and attempted to assure her that her son made many friends in Alivast and that Willow is a worthy partner for him. He ended up making the situation more embarrassing than it already was, but Doros appreciated Task's support anyway. Stendin Doros and Stendin are Brorc's right hand men, and will often work together on missions of faith. Willow Doros was assigned to guard Willow during a murder investigation. After the events of the second adventure arc, Doros continued to visit Willow after she was released from custody. It was observed by Task that Doros is attracted to Willow, and was trying to deliver her a "love letter" of sorts when the Unexpectables were picking up Brorc Bronze-Fang's gift. Doros also appeared visibly agitated at the prospect of Willow dancing with Panic Grimtongue at the upcoming festival. At Task's gruff insistence, Doros finally worked up the courage to ask Willow out. The two of them are now currently dating but due to a recent increase in Doros' duties they have had to cancel several dates. Panic Grimtongue Doros does not like Panic. It is unclear if this was due to seeing him as a romantic rival for Willow or if there were other motives. Panic seems to be the thinly veiled hypothetical 'dangerous man' that Doros once lectured WIllow about keeping her distance from. Upon hearing Panic's amazing performance of "Johnson B. Merry" at the Summer Festival, Doros became infuriated at Panic's rendition, and chased him off the stage. He was stopped by 3 other paladins of different orders. Upon learning that Willow would be moving into the Sweet Dragon's new Arcanium, he and Panic shared a, as described by the players, "Bro Moment," with Panic reassuring Doros that there was nothing in between himself and Willow, and Doros taking solace in Willow moving into a safer residence. Tarusk Doros doted on the guard drake after it protected Willow when she was attacked while she was pet-sitting during Task's absence. As a reward, the specialest boi got a trip to the pet spa for grooming and Doros has been sneaking him lots of cupcakes and other treats. Welch Welch is one of Doros' subordinates. Doros appears to tolerate Welch's occasional lapses in protocol or is completely ignorant of them. Sebastian Strong Sebastian is one of Doros' subordinates. He is fiercely loyal and protective of his commander, especially when it comes to Doros' budding romance with Willow. The only problem is that Strong's loud voice tends to make his private conversations with his captain public knowledge. Corner Corner is Doros' adoptive mother. She discovered him injured at the bottom of a ravine and took him into her clutch, though not before contemplating eating him. However, she's vary glad she chose the latter option, as she seed Doros as a wonderful son and loves him like her own. Doros seems to find his mother to be overbearing and embarrassing however, not wanting Willow or Task to meet her while she was in town for the Harvest Festival. Corner is very attuned to Doros' mental state and is able to read subtle changes in his expression and demeanor that are unnoticeable to other observers. Trivia * According to Sebastian Strong, Doros cried when Alivast came under attack from Stillhavity's monsters, which Sebastian justifies to Panic Grimtongue by postulating that he feared for Willow's life. * Doros only spoke twice, both in his first appearance, but later on, he never speaks "on camera" and instead communicates using a variety of nonverbal communication methods. * Doros is afraid of public speaking in front of large groups. Sebastian Strong comments that he especially has problems talking to pretty girls. * According to Monty, Doros was meant to be a one-off character, presumably brought in just to break the curse on Task. However, Borky's interactions with the Paladin convinced her to bring him back. * When visiting his family, his younger Kobold siblings crawl all over him to absorb his body heat. As they're the same color as him, they look like malformed lumps on his body at a distance. * Corner calls him by his full name Doroski. He much prefers the shortened version, however. Category:NPC Category:Paladin Characters Category:Goliath Characters Category:Alivast Guards